


I Can't Hurt You (I Don't Want To)

by KingNightRipper



Category: Skylanders (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bisexual Male Character, Boys Kissing, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Fuck sleep, Gay Sex, Gentle Kissing, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Made Myself Cry, I Ship It, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Music, Oral Sex, Pansexual Character, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rock Stars, Rock and Roll, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, You Have Been Warned, fuck it, just read it damnit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingNightRipper/pseuds/KingNightRipper
Summary: Grim Creeper is a new Skylander, fresh out of the academy. He is chosen to go on a mission to defeat the Gulper but finds himself face to face with the infamous rock star and Doom Raider Wolfgang.
Relationships: Ghost Roaster/Grim Creeper (Skylanders), Grim Creeper/Wolfgang (Skylanders)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Soda Springs

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so this is my first time writing a Skylander's story.  
> I love the game and I totally ship these two (Yes I know no one else does)  
> Please enjoy!

I’ve been with Wolfgang for almost 2 years now. I’ve always known he was part of the Doom Raiders. That was something he told me on day one. _If I ever have to choose between you and the Doom Raiders then I will always pick them. I’m sorry but it’s just too important for me to lose them. I’ve been friends with them for almost 30 years. We’ve been wreaking havoc since day one._ It was then that the wolf smiled fondly as he recalled the memories. I always knew deep down that he would never choose me and I could never choose him. I was a Skylander. And Skylanders and Doom Raiders just can’t be together. And yet here we are.

I still remember the first time I met him. When I saw him I instantly knew that I’d never be able to forget him. He’s always been good to me. Another thing I’ve always known. Deeply in my heart. And deeply in my soul. Wolfgang, the undead werewolf with an uncanny talent for music, would never hurt me on purpose. And I love him for that. That’s another thing. He’s never told me he loves me and probably never will. And I will hold true to that standard. I know he doesn’t love me. And I know he never will. He just isn’t that kind of guy. So what I should say is that I respect him. And I always will. Deeply and heartfelt. That I respect him for who he is. For what he is. And I know that he feels the same.

Respect is honest and true. While love can stab you in the back. Over and over again. Respect will never try to kill you. So while I may love Wolfgang. That doesn’t mean I actually can feel that for him. That I can actually love him. He’s hidden our relationship from the Doom Raiders just like I have from the Skylanders. We can’t be together. It’s just not possible.

เเเเเ

My name is Grim Creeper. I’m a Skylander of the Undead element and I’m in love with the Doom Raider known as Wolfgang. That is my confession. I will die before I ever stop loving him. I love him so much it hurts. If he ever heard me say this then he would kill me. And I would love him for it.

Wolfgang is a rocker. He was the one who discovered the musical note for pain. He’s never played me a song. He said he didn’t want to hurt me. I wanted so badly to say that I didn’t care if it hurt me. I would rather be killed by his music than never hear it.

Technically I have heard a song of his. He was in the shower singing. I sat outside the door for the whole 30 minutes he was in there. And I listened. And I loved it. He can never know I heard him sing.

I’ve never once seen him cry. He barely ever shows any emotion. He was the one that taught me to be apathetic towards things. Towards life. I’m technically a ghost. So you would think that means I can’t feel emotion. As Brock would say WRONG!!! I can feel every emotion that any normal Skylander can. And I hate it. I want to be emotionless. Like Wolfgang. So I don’t have to hurt anymore. But then I wouldn’t be able to love him. And I would hate that even more.

เเเเเ

It was my first mission as a Skylander. Apparently the Doom Raiders and other villains had broken out of CloudCracker prison. Courtesy of Kaos. The little shit. Buzz, Flynn and I went to Soda Springs where the Gulper was causing mass panic by drinking all of their Soda. The giant slug really was an idiot. But that was the day I met Wolfgang so it’s automatically the best day ever.

Everything was going as planned but then I ran into “Sheep Creep”. He was this weird little sheep. With giant guns hidden under his wool. Yeah he was really weird. Super easy to beat and trap but still really freaky.

I decided to sit down for a bit after defeating Sheep Creep while Buzz wandered on ahead. I had Sheep Creep trapped in the life trap and was about to stand up and continue on the path towards defeating the Gulper when I heard a strange sound. I whipped my head around and saw a huge werewolf standing in the clearing where Sheep Creep had been trapped. I yelped and fell to the floor.

_Who are you?_ I tried to say in my Skylander voice but it came out as more of a terrified squeak.

_The name’s Wolfgang...who the bloody hell are you?_ The wolf spoke in a deep Australian accent.

_Um... I’m Grim Creeper...I’m a Skylander...Aren’t you that rock star that works with the Doom Raiders?_ I said less terrified.

_Oh yeah...I’m with the Doom Raiders._ Wolfgang said thoughtfully _If you’re a Skylander then why the hell are you in Soda Springs? You dropping by to get a drink?_

_No actually...I’m supposed to stop the Gulper...Apparently he’s terrifying the town in search of soda...Well, at least that’s what I was told…_ I said softly. Wolfgang looked at my pitiful state and then smiled gently.

_How about that drink Creeper? I’ll buy...and then you can stop the Gulper when you’re not so fuckin’ shaky._ Wolfgang said in a voice that left no room for argument. I nodded and he seemed satisfied with that response. I prepared myself to stand when I suddenly felt well-muscled arms wrap around my ghostly frame.

_Hold on Creeper…I’m going to jump…_ Wolfgang hissed in my ear. I circled my arms around him careful not to slice him with my scythe. I felt his muscles bunch and then we were flying through the air.

It was like being on a long distance bouncepad but way better because I had something to hold on to. Personally I hated heights but with Wolfgang there I felt safe. I knew he wouldn’t let me fall.

After a good 2 seconds of being in the air I could hear his feet touch the ground.

_We’re here Creeper...Best fuckin’ bar in all of Skylands._ Wolfgang growled proudly. He set me down and I let go with great reluctance. Fuck. He didn’t seem to notice though. That was good at least. I immediately missed his warmth.

I turned to look at the run-down little place in the wall. Wolfgang looked at me expectantly.

_Seems fun._ I said. He just smiled wolfishly at me and I shivered under his gaze. We walked in and the little mabu running the shop waved at Wolfgang fear glazing his eyes.

_Hello Mr. Wolfgang sir...What will you and your…guest...be having today?_ The bar-tender trembled.

_Ehh...gimme a bottle of your best vodka...and Creeper here will have…_ he looked at me.

_Oh! Uh I’ll just have water...Skyla- I mean...um...I’m on a no alcohol cleanse…_ I stuttered. Wolfgang smirked at me.

_You heard the man Mr. bar-tender...one water for the Creeper._ Wolfgang said in an amused voice to the fearful shop-owner.

The werewolf stomped over to the barstools and sat down on one. He barely fit. He waited for a few seconds before turning to look at me. I jerked back and then tramped over to the stool next to him. He smiled when I slowly turned to look at him.

Our moment was interrupted by the mabu sliding our drinks over the table-top. Wolfgang caught his and immediately gulped down a quarter of the bottle. I fumbled with mine before it stopped moving. I grinned sheepishly and took a small sip.

_So why have I never seen you out and about on missions before, Creeper?_ Wolfgang asked casually.

_Oh uh...I’m kinda new here. Before I was training at the academy...But now I’m a full Skylander...So Master Eon wanted me to go out on this mission to, I guess...prove myself? Clearly I’m not doing a very good job though._ I drew out through sips of water. Wolfgang looked at me confused.

_I’m having a godamn drink with a fucking Doom Raider! You’re Wolfgang dammit...I’m supposed to capture Doom Raiders not wish I could kiss them...oh fuck...I’m sorry...That’s not what I meant._ I said extremely embarrassed. He just smiled and brought our lips together in a gentle kiss. My cheeks were on fire. I couldn’t believe this was happening. When he pulled away I shrank back. But surprisingly enough he didn’t look disgusted or offended or anything like that. No he looked like he actually enjoyed it.

_I-I-I’m so s-sorry W-wolfgang. Damnit._ I tried to speak but it came out more jumbled then not.

_You don’t need to apologize Creeper...if anything this is my fault...I never should have forced you to come and get a drink-_

_You didn’t force me Wolfgang._ I said firmly _I’ll see you some other time because right now I have to capture the Gulper or else I’m not going to look like a very good Skylander. Please don’t tell anyone about this Wolfgang._

Wolfgang nodded and turned back towards his drink. I was surprised he didn’t go to stop me from capturing the Gulper.

เเเเเ

I had finished my mission and trapped the Gulper. But I would never forget about my “incident” with the most infamous rockstar in the history of Skylands. When I got back to the academy I told Master Eon about the mission making sure to exclude my encounter with Wolfgang.

_You have done well Grim Creeper. When we find more out about the escape from CloudCracker prison I’ll be sure to inform you. Be prepared for anything Skylander._ Master Eon had told me.

After our conversation I immediately went to my room and locked the door. As I was undressing from my armor I noticed a note on my pillow. I rushed over to grab it.

_Do well on your next mission Creeper_

_\- WG_


	2. Know-It-All-Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grim Creeper goes to Know-It-All-Island to learn about the Doom Raiders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Update :)  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter

It had been a month since I had defeated the Gulper. A month since I had met Wolfgang. Buzz was assuming that no news means good news. So I had mostly been exploring the academy, reading books and training for a fight. I hadn’t seen Wolfgang at all and I hadn’t heard about anything he had done. So I just assumed he was probably doing ok. 

2 weeks after that, Buzz conversed with Master Eon and they decided that I would go to Know-It-All-Island with him and Flynn to learn about the Doom Raiders. I was pretty excited. This would be my second mission ever. I had to do well. 

When we arrived everything seemed fairly decent. There were some birds. Some trees. Everything was under control. 

_ Hey com-padre, why don’t you go check out this area. _ Buzz said in his raspy voice  _ my secret ninja commando skills are telling me there’s danger around here somewhere. _

_ Sure thing Buzz. _ I said excitedly. I’d been training for this my entire life. 

_ Right on Grim Creeper. _ Buzz declared. 

I went on ahead and found a big group of trolls that were drilling a hole in the rock face. I leapt into battle with my scythe bared. I quickly and easily dispatched the trolls but the last one stabbed me in the side. I grunted in pain. The troll was about to stab me again when suddenly I heard a thump. The monster soldier’s eyes widened in surprise before he went running. It was then that I lost consciousness from the pain. 

_ เเเเเ _

When I woke up I was still laying in the same spot but my wound was bandaged. My scythe was balanced neatly next to me. The troll was gone and there was a piece of pizza in front of me. I reached for the food and quickly ate it. I felt better already. I was about to stand up when I heard a familiar voice. 

_ You might want to let the healing stuff in that pizza do its job before you go back fighting some more trolls. _ The voice said. 

_ Wolfgang? _ I asked hopefully. 

_ Hey Creeper. _ Wolfgang said softly. I immediately whipped around and felt the pain in my side. Ignoring it I ran over to Wolfgang and kissed him. He jerked back in surprise at first but just as quickly he started to kiss back. He pulled me into his lap and I smiled at that. 

_ I missed you. _ I mumbled in his ear. Tucking my head under his chest I snuggled into his chest. He ran his clawed hand over my back in a soothing gesture. 

_ You should finish your mission Creeper. _ Wolfgang commented. 

_ Yeah you’re probably right. _ I said back. 

_ I’m always right. _ The werewolf declared. He picked me out of his lap and I unintentionally whimpered in response. He smirked and kissed me again. I shamelessly moaned into his mouth. 

_ Don’t worry little Skylander...You’ll see me again… _ Wolfgang growled at me. I shivered under his gaze. He pushed me towards the bounce pads to get out of the ravine. 

_ See ya on the flip side Creeper...Don’t get stabbed again. _ He voiced with a smirk. I smiled at him and grabbed my scythe. The good news was my side was feeling better. The bad news was that I had to finish my mission instead of spending time with Wolfgang. 

I hopped on the bounce pad and made my way out of the ravine. When I turned around to take one last look at the werewolf he was gone. I smiled sadly and continued on up the path. I met with the Stonetellers and they told me about the Doom Raiders. When I got to the one who told me of Wolfgang I got a slight hard-on. Buzz kept giving me a weird look when I kept shifting my legs to hide it. 

When I fought the little bird villain known as Buzzer Beak I was careful not to get stabbed. I could almost see Wolfgang give me that grin of his. My brain kept on telling me that I should quit the mission and go find him but I didn’t listen. I was proud to be a Skylander. And Skylanders didn’t quit. 

I was walking along the terrace when I ran into another troll. This one slashed at me but I slammed the tip of my scythe into his neck. Wolfgang would be proud. I was defending myself. Like a real Skylander. 

A little while later I “fell” into the weird plant dog’s trap. Buzz called him Slobber Trap which was an accurate description of him. He sent what seemed like 5 billion trolls after me. Which I defeated with a lot of strain. When Slobber Trap finally decided to fight me himself I was exhausted and barely managed to catch him. 

Out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw a long figure standing on one of the mountain tops that belonged to the island. It had disappeared when I blinked though so I wasn’t worried. The last thing to do was shoot down some troll attackers with a cannon. Which I did with ease. It was nice to sit down instead of fighting on my feet the whole time. 

Flynn flew us home all the while proclaiming what an amazing pilot he was. Sometimes I wish I could just tape his mouth shut.

When we got back to the academy I retold the events of the mission, minus Wolfgang...again. 

_ Good work Grim Creeper! _ Master Eon had told me  _ I’ll be sure to notify you when we go on another mission. _

_ Thank you sir. _ I said with a smile. He smiled back and dismissed me with a wave of his hand. I sauntered back to my room and carefully opened the door. I started pulling off my armor when I heard a soft chuckle from the other side of the room. I immediately whipped around to see Wolfgang sitting on my bed. 

_ Ahh! What are you doing here? I could get in big trouble! Danmit Wolfgang! _ I whisper-shouted at him. He just shrugged and winked suggestively at me. 

_ You gonna stay in that armor? _ He growled low in his throat. I blushed but continued to strip. He grinned and licked his lips. When I was completely naked I walked over and hung my armor up on it’s hook in the room. I heard him settle back on the bed. When I turned around he patted his lap. My cheeks were infernos. 

I strode over there, swinging my hips slightly. His erection was extremely visible in his pants. He huffed when I stopped just out of his reach. I stepped closer and he grabbed me by the waist pulling me into his lap. 

_ Wolfgang… _ I whimpered. He gave me the grin I loved and I shivered. The werewolf paused for a second to unbuckle the chains around his wrists. I appreciated the thoughtfulness. He tossed them to the floor before pulling me into a deep kiss. I moaned loudly and moved closer to him. 

I picked at his belt buckle for a few seconds before finally getting it undone. It took another few seconds for me to undo the button and unzip the zipper. His cock strained against the leather and he groaned when I pressed the flat of my palm against it. 

Wolfgang held me up with one arm and pulled his pants off with the other. He was still wearing underwear. Damnit. He set me back down and I pressed the tip of my thumb to the head of his cock. He moaned deeply. 

_ Uh...Wolfgang...this is my first time...Please don’t hurt me. _ I whimpered softly. 

_ I can’t hurt you...I don’t want to...I will never willingly hurt you, ok Creeper? _ Wolfgang whispered. 

_ Thank you. _ I said back quietly. He nodded and pulled me closer into a gentle hug. We never did have sex that night. He just held me close. And I appreciated it so much. It was the first time I’ve slept peacefully since I became a Skylander.

The first time I’ve felt loved. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or a kudos it means a ton  
> Can't wait to see where this story goes :)  
> Love you guys and thanks for the support


	3. Chompy Mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grim Creeper goes to Chompy Mountain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE!!!!  
> Please enjoy

When I woke up the next morning Wolfgang was gone. I immediately felt his absence like a weight dragging me down. I got dressed for the day in my armor and grabbed my scythe as well. Today I would train. I would get all my emotions out through battle. A Skylander wasn’t supposed to feel emotions towards a villain.

I made my way over to the training arena. It was a complex space. There were dummies, weapon racks, agility courses. If you could think of something, it was sure to be there. I went over to the weapons rack and traded out my magical scythe for the iron one on the rack. It felt good in my hands.

_ เเเเเ _

I had been training for hours. Practicing my scythe swings and slices. I was completely exhausted. No, I was beyond exhausted. I was dead tired. I dragged myself to the showers so I could wash off the sweat and grime from my ghostly body. 

Leaving my armor in a heap outside I went inside to find a naked Ghost Roaster showering there. I averted my eyes and went to the other side of the room. 

_ Oh, hey Grim. How’ve you been? _ Ghost Roaster shouted across the room. I shuddered and waved gently. I could hear his tail dragging across the floor as he walked over to me. It was well known that me and Ghost Roaster had been Skylands hottest couple for a month or so. We had made a few fumbling attempts at trying out the idea of being “boyfriends” but it wasn’t meant to be. 

I had seen him naked before and he had seen me but it was extremely awkward now that we weren’t together. I had always thought he had a great body but I found myself comparing him to Wolfgang’s bulging biceps and huge pecs. Which he never wore a shirt over. 

_ Snap out of it Grim. _ I scolded myself. Ghost Roaster looked at me with a questioning look on his face. 

_ Hey, are you ok Grim? _ Ghost Roaster asked. 

_ Yeah, I’m just fine. _ I said back too quickly. 

_ Really? _ He said back.

_ Really Ghost. _ I confirmed. 

Ghost Roaster went back to his own area of the shower room and finished washing. I did the same, thoughts of Wolfgang filling my tired mind. 

_ เเเเเ _

I trudged back to my room with my sweaty armor in hand and a towel wrapped around my waist. When I got there I threw my armor on it’s hook, making a mental note to wash it once I got some sleep. I shrugged on a t-shirt and some boxers and lay down in my bed. It still smelled like Wolfgang I noticed with slight regret. 

It took me no time to fall asleep as I was thoroughly exhausted from the battle training. 

_ เเเเเ _

It was about a month later before Master Eon finally told me of another mission. We were going to Chompy Mountain to trap the Chompy Mage. That little twerp had always scared me.

_ Prepare for our adventure Grim Creeper. We will be leaving tomorrow. _ Master Eon told me. 

_ Will do Sir. _ I replied. 

I cleaned my armor and sharpened my scythe until it was sharper than a razor blade. Once satisfied with my armor and weapons I got dressed and went down to the ship where Flynn and Buzz were waiting for me. I smiled and hopped on while Flynn got ready to take off. 

Once we arrived at Chompy Mountain I discovered a quest for Sheep Creep. I pulled his Trap out of the pouch on my belt. He came out with a loud  _ BAAAAAA!!! _

_ Hello Sheep Creep, I’ve discovered a quest for you to do. I was told that you will help free your kind from the oppressive Bulls. _ I told him in a stern voice. The little sheep nodded and seemed satisfied with his task. I waited for about an hour for him to complete his quest. When he finally came back via teleporter he was a little bruised up and had a couple scratches but other than that he looked pretty ok. 

_ Hey. Good job Sheep Creep. Maybe we can work together some other time too. _ I said. He nodded. I put him back in his trap and replaced it on my belt. As I continued on up the path I noticed a little mabu standing at the edge of one of the sky docks. Fuck. He was going to jump!

I rushed forward and grabbed him by the back of his shirt. 

_ What do you think you’re doing?!?! _ I shouted in his face. The mabu just glared at me. 

_ I was going to jump. But you didn’t let me...bitch! _ The kid hissed at me. I jerked back in surprise but my eyes narrowed under my hood. 

_ You do know I’m a Skylander right? _ I growled at him. His eyes widened. 

_ I’m sorry sir. I won’t ever try to jump again sir. _ He said softly. I was satisfied with his answer so I let go of him and pushed him back towards the village. 

_ Let’s go Buster. _ I snarled angrily. He shivered and started walking as fast as he could. Once I got him home I continued on the path and met up with Buzz. I had to fetch the “Mabu Defense Team” which was rather pitiful if you asked me. They built me a nice bridge and then we crossed over. It was then that the Chompy Mage struck. 

He was in a big inflatable balloon with giant cannons attached. It was almost comical if he wasn’t trying to blow us up. I damaged his balloon with a couple shots from a cannon he left lying out. He really was quite stupid. 

After he flew off, the Mabus built me another bridge. I had crossed but was attacked by a big lug called  _ Bruiser Cruiser _ . He was a troll in a robot suit with two giant boxing gloves built on. I defeated and trapped him with ease. I only took a few hits but I knew with his level of power they would bruise pretty nice. I guess that’s where he got his name. 

It took some time but I finally reached the base of Chompy Mountain. The Mabus of course did not listen and went straight on ahead into the mountain. I could just slap them sometimes. 

As I made my way up the cliffs and rock ledges I had the feeling I was being watched. Weird. I just shook it off as some little Chompy trying to hide from my scythe. 

_ เเเเเ _

I finally reached the top of the mountain with the Chompy Mage’s arena. I looked around a bit for him but he was nowhere to be seen. As I turned my head back to the pedestal he suddenly appeared with a slight  _ POOF _ . I could’ve laughed at that but I chose not to. 

_ You are still not a Chompy so I still don’t like you! _ The Mage screamed at me. It was then that he looked at me. 

_ Actually...You’re pretty cute Skylander...Hmmmmm...What do you think Chompy Puppet? _ The Chompy Mage asked his hand. I was beginning to feel rather uncomfortable at that point. 

_ Let’s fuck! _ The little Puppet screeched. I suddenly realized what he was talking about. I tried to run but what felt like a billion Chompy’s were there grabbing at me. 

_ Take off the Skylanders armor Chompies. _ The Mage ordered. The Chompies obeyed him and began ripping off my armor. It was then that I was only wearing a pair of boxers. The Chompy Mage’s pants were pitching a tent. I felt like I couldn’t breath. Fuck. 

_ What’s your name little Skylander? _ The Chompy Mage demanded. 

_ G-grim Cre-e-eper... _ I yelped as the Chompies held me down. 

_ Hmmm...Grim...Can I call you that....Grim we’re going to have a lot of fun. _ The Mage growled at me. I whimpered in fear. The Chompy Mage hopped down from the pedestal and swaggered over to me. 

_ Hey Grim...Like what ya see? _ The Mage asked me. I looked down warily. His cock was out and leaking pre-cum. I tried to struggle out of the grip of the Chompies but they held fast. The Chompy Mage grabbed onto the waistband of my underwear and ripped it down the front. 

_ Pull his legs apart Chompies! _ The Mage hissed at the Chompies. They obeyed, exposing my ass. I continued squirming. The mage spit on his hand and rubbed it on his cock. 

_ Ready? _ The Chompy Mage asked. 

Suddenly I heard a huge thump. 

_ I don’t know what the fuck you think you’re doing Chomper but you call off your Chompies right now or I swear to fuck I will kill them all. _ An angry voice said from above my head.

_ Wolfgang? _ The Chompy Mage yelled.

_ Ya fuckin’ got that right bitch, now lay off or I’ll fuckin’ kill you. _ Wolfgang snarled. 

_ Let’s go Chompies… _ The Mage called to his Chompies. 

The little creatures let me go and ran after their master. The Mage disappeared from sight taking his Chompies. The second he was gone Wolfgang sank to his knees and pulled me into his arms. I was sobbing into his chest. 

_ Hey Creeper...it’s ok...it’s gonna’ be ok...you’re gonna’ be alright...hey hey calm down Creeper...You’re ok… _ Wolfgang comforted me in his rough voice. 

_ H-he alm-most- _ I broke off brokenly in a sob. 

_ I know Creeper, but I’m here now...I won’t let him hurt you ok? _ Wolfgang said gently. 

_ Ok Wolfgang. _ I responded. I tucked my head into his chest and continued crying. He just rubbed small circles on my back. We sat like that for almost 2 hours. I finally calmed down enough to stop crying. I felt so small in his arms and I welcomed that feeling. He was so gentle with me. The rocker Werewolf that could kill things with one smash of his hand was here comforting me. 

_ I-I should probably get back to the academy. Thank you Wolfgang… _ I said into his chest. 

_ One second Creeper...Give me that trap for Chomper real quick. _ Wolfgang said in a raspy voice. I did so wordlessly. He reached over and grabbed my armor for me. I was too busy putting it on to notice Wolfgang sneak off. When I looked up he was gone and I was extremely confused. The guy had just sat with me for 2 hours and now just disappeared with my trap. Fuck. The trap!

_ Hey Creeper. I got Chomper for you. _ Wolfgang said with a soft smile from behind me. I stood up with a jolt and ran into his arms. 

_ You scared me damnit. _ I snapped at him. He just patted my head. I smiled at that. He handed me the trap with the Chompy Mage in it. 

_ Can I have a kiss? _ I asked slightly bashful. Wolfgang pressed his lips to mine in a gentle offer. I deepend the kiss given to me by thrusting my tongue between his long rows of sharp teeth. We stood like that for a couple of minutes. Kissing the man I had fallen hopelessly in love with. 

_ Ok Creeper you need to get back to the academy. _ Wolfgang said. 

_ Will my boyfriend be escorting me out of the mountain? _ I asked carelessly  _ fuck I’m sorry. That’s not what I meant… _

_ Your boyfriend would be happy to. _ Wolfgang said with the grin I loved on his face. I grasped at his hand with my much smaller one and his grin grew even wider. We walked down the levels of the mountain hand in hand. When we reached the entrance I reluctantly let go of him. 

_ I...uh- _ I tried but was interrupted by a passionate kiss from Wolfgang. 

_ I’ll see you later Creeper _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	4. Phoenix Psanctuary & Chef Zepplin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grim Creeper goes on a mission to stop Chef Pepper Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has SMUT!  
> Love you guys  
> Please enjoy :)

It had been 3 days since I’d seen Wolfgang and I was still in disbelief that we were now boyfriends. He was the most infamous musician in all of Skylands and I was just some unknown Skylander. And who would have ever thought that he could be gentle with anything much less be in a relationship. It was like a dream come true that I had never actually wished for. 

I would always be forever in debt to Wolfgang as he had saved me from being raped by the Chompy Mage. I would never forget that. The fear. The pain. But Wolfgang was there to save me. Deep in the back of my mind I wondered why he was there. I dismissed it before it came to the forefront of my thoughts. 

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on my door. I had enough of a conscience to put on some pants before I opened it. I wanted so badly for it to be Wolfgang but it was just Trap Shadow. 

_ Hey Grim. I was wondering if you wanted to train with me today? You don’t have to I just thou- _ Trap Shadow stammered. 

_ I’d love to. Don’t have anything better to do. _ I interrupted him. He smiled at that. 

_ Uh...I guess just meet me at the arena once you’re dressed. _ He said his eyes flashing across my bare chest. I blushed slightly and closed the door slowly. It took me a minute to grab my armor and scythe but once I was ready I rushed out the door to meet Shadow at the arena. 

When I got there he was practicing his kicks on one of the dummies. He noticed me and walked over with a grin on his face. 

_ Hey Cree- _ Trap Shadow started. 

_ Don’t call me that. Grim is fine. _ I snapped at him

_ Sorry. _ I apologized quickly. 

_ It’s ok...Grim. _ Trap Shadow assured me. We trained in hand to hand combat that day. I was hitting harder than I should have but Shadow didn’t say anything. We battled for about 3 hours before we quit. 

_ I’m gonna take a shower Shadow. I’ll see you later ok? _ I said loudly. 

_ Sure Grim. _ He said in a tired voice. I walked off to the shower room oddly enough remembering my encounter with Ghost Roaster. I was alone in the room so I relaxed and carefully washed myself. 

Suddenly I felt two muscular arms wrap around my chest. I screamed and tried to fight out of the grip. 

_ Hey, calm the fuck down Creeper. It’s just me. _ The voice behind me said. 

_ Wolfgang. _ I sighed.  _ Fuck you scared the living shit out of me. _

He laughed at that. When he released me I turned around to give him a proper hug. I was surprised to find him naked. He chuckled.

_ Figured I could use a good shower with my boyfriend. _ He smirked. I blushed and wrapped my arms around his torso. I was continuously reminded of how much taller he was than me. I backed up to take a full view of the well-muscled body of Wolfgang. His biceps were bigger than my head and his pecs were about the same size of my whole body. His one of his abs would be the same size as my hand. And his cock. Fuck. It was giant. If I had to guess probably 11 or 12 inches long when flaccid and as thick as my forearm. 

_ Like what you see? _ He asked. I shivered. 

_ No… _ I said back. He tilted his head extremely confused by my words. 

_ No. I love it! You have the body of a fucking God. Better than a god. Fuck. You’re hot. _ I told him. He smiled.

_ You’re not too bad yourself. _ He growled in a rough lust-filled voice. I blushed. 

_ You’re cute when you’re embarrassed. _ Wolfgang complimented me. 

_ I’m not supposed to be cute. I’m supposed to be a scary Skylander that shows no remorse to villains. _ I retorted. 

_ Well you’re cute and you can’t change that Creeper. _ He growled with a predatory look in his eyes. I glared at him but he gave me puppy-dog eyes. 

_ I can’t stay mad at you. _ I said in defeat. He gave me the grin I loved and I hugged his wet body disregarding the smell of wet werewolf. He picked me up with ease and placed a gentle kiss on the side of my mouth. I moaned and kissed him full on the mouth, or snout. He chuckled into the kiss so I nibbled slightly on his lip. Wolfgang pushed his tongue between my teeth and completely invaded my mouth. And I loved every single second of it. The complete dominance over my whole body. 

_ I want to take you right now. _ Wolfgang hissed in my ear. I shivered and moved closer to him. Suddenly I heard a voice outside the shower room. 

_ Hey Grim! Are you ok? You’ve been in there a while. _ I heard Trap Shadow yell into the shower room. I scrambled to calm my breath down. 

_ Yeah I’m fine Shadow. I’m just really sweaty after the battle training. _ I yelled back. Wolfgang put me down and I missed him immediately. I motioned for him to go into one of the bathroom stalls. He nodded and gave me a quick kiss. I smiled at the gentle gesture. He went into the small closed area and hid. He barely fit. 

2 seconds later Trap Shadow walked in. He had a concerned look on his face. I smiled grimly at him and he gave me a genuine smile back. I suddenly realized I was still naked. I grabbed my towel quickly and covered myself up before turning off the water. 

_ I...uh...sorry Grim....I just wanted you to make sure you were ok. _ Shadow explained.

_ Well I’m fine damnit Shadow, you can’t just walk in on me like that. _ I snapped at him. He shrank back under my harsh words. 

_ Just leave me alone Shadow. _ I yelled at him. He ran out of the room, his lower lip quivering slightly. I sat down on the wet floor crying. I heard Wolfgang walking toward me. I curled into a little ball on the floor. He dropped to his knees and picked me up. 

_ What have I done Wolfgang? _ I sobbed. He just held me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck and snuggled further into his warmth. He held me for about 5 minutes before kissing my forehead. 

_ I’m sorry Creeper but I have to go. _ Wolfgang said with deep regret. 

_ So you could find time in your busy schedule to come and fuck me but you can’t comfort me? What the living fuck Wolfgang! Fine go. Just fucking leave if your so busy damnit! _ I struggled out of his arms and wrapped my towel tighter around my body. It hurt to leave him there but I couldn’t bear to see him leave first. 

I grabbed my armor on my way out of the shower room and ran back to my room. I vaguely heard Wolfgang tell me to wait but I just couldn’t stand to see him right now. 

_ Fuck off! _ I screamed back. I ran straight into Wildfire who was just walking down the hall. 

_ What do you think you’re doing Grim? _ He shouted at me. 

_ I...I’m sorry Wildfire...I just had a fight with Trap Shadow. _ I explained. He nodded and patted my back. 

_ You’ll end up better friends after this fight. _ Wildfire tried to comfort me. I shook my head in agreement. He patted my shoulder. 

_ Feel better Grim. _ He said with a gentle smile. I walked back to my room with tears in my eyes. 

_ เเเเเ _

It was 2 more weeks before Buzz finally got news about another mission. We were going to Phoenix Psanctuary to stop Chef Pepper Jack from creating a giant omelet. It seemed like a stupid plan to me but no one listens to me. 

When we arrived it seemed pretty quiet but in a split second there were a bunch of “flying trolls” surrounding Flynn’s ship. He told me to hop down into the cannon on the underside of the ship. I did so and shot the little flying demons out of the air. We then went around the sides of the zeppelin and shot down their cannons and robots run by trolls. Honestly, Chef Pepper Jack needed to lay off on the fucking trolls. 

Flynn congratulated me once we had landed on the zeppelin. Terra who was helping us out noticed that Flynn had been hurt in the attack of the trolls. She panicked and rushed him back to the academy leaving me alone to fight Chef Pepper Jack. I wandered along the zeppelin following the catwalks towards where I thought the Chef might be hiding. It was then that I heard his voice.

_ Damn Jack I never knew you were so good at Skystones Smash. _ I heard a rough australian accent say inside the kitchen I was getting prepared to enter. I panicked and tried to run back the way I came but in my haste I dropped my scythe with a loud clatter on the floor. I heard heavy steps coming towards me. 

_ Creeper? What are you doing here. _ Wolfgang asked in a low voice. I just shivered on the floor not able to look at him. 

_ Hey, hey Creeper you’re ok. Come’re I ain’t mad at you. _ He told me in the voice he only used with me. I just lay there shivering. I felt his strong arms wrap around my small frame. Wolfgang pressed a gentle kiss to my forehead. 

_ Ehh, Wolfy what’s goin’ on out there. We ain’t finished with the game yet. _ Chef Pepper Jack yelled after Wolfgang. He stiffened and kissed me again, this time on the lips. 

_ Nah mate I gotta go. Didn’t realize the time. _ Wolfgang yelled back. He smiled at me and started down the catwalk. It took about two seconds before he was pushing into a side door. We had entered a small kitchen. There wasn’t anybody around and none of the burners were on. I sighed in relief. He was going to put me down but I snuggled into his muscular chest so he would keep holding me. 

_ I’m sor- _ I started to say. 

_ No apologies from you. I’m the one that should be apologizing. I didn’t realize that I would hurt you. I’m not in this relationship with you so I can fuck something. I’m here because I’ve fallen head over heels for you, Grim Creeper. I-I- I’m sorry Creeper. _ Wolfgang apologized. I pulled him into a passionate kiss. 

_ I want you Wolfgang. Please take me right here, right now. I need you. _ I whimpered into his chest. He growled primarily and put me down on one of the stove tops. He helped me pull off my armor leaving me in only my underwear. I shivered under his predatory gaze. Wolfgang’s eyes raked across every inch of my body before stopping on my crotch. 

_ Take those off...now. _ Wolfgang snarled at me. I smirked and stood before slowly pulling my underwear down to reveal my throbbing erection. He licked his lips. I looked down towards his groin where his cock was straining against his dark leather pants. Wolfgang reached down and unbuttoned and unzipped. He slid the pants down his legs until they were at his feet. He bent down and untied his boots freeing up his pants. The leather was kicked off into a corner. He was standing in only his underwear with a huge tent pitched. He gave me  _ that _ grin and yanked them off in one falsweep. His giant cock bounced slightly in the open air. I didn’t know how that was going to fit inside me. 

Wolfgang stomped over to me and pushed me down onto the stove top. I yelped from the cold metal on my back.

_ Stay here. _ He growled. I watched him walk over to his pants and dig in one of the pockets for a few seconds. He pulled out what he was looking for. A small bottle of lube. 

_ You came prepared? _ I asked dumbly. 

_ I came prepared. _ Wolfgang confirmed. 

He popped it open and drizzled a little on one of his thick fingers. With his other hand he pushed my legs up, exposing my hole. 

_ Cute. _ He teased me. I blushed and clenched a little bit.

_ The more you relax the less this will hurt.  _ Wolfgang explained to me. I nodded and unclenched my hole. He gave me thumbs up before sliding his finger in. It burned slightly and I whimpered. He pushed in deeper then pulled out. It was then that I could feel the pleasure. Damn I needed more than this. 

_ Another please. _ I whispered into the silence. He nodded and added another finger. This one didn’t hurt as much. He slowly fucked me until I was loose enough to add a third one. Once it was in I couldn't even feel the burn anymore. Only pleasure. When he pulled out completely I whimpered at the loss. I heard him pop the cap of the little bottle again and heard it squirt out. I looked over to see him rubbing it over the full length of his cock. He smiled at me and dropped the now empty bottle. 

_ Ready? _ Wolfgang asked. I nodded. 

He pushed the head in with little resistance. I whimpered from the deep burn coming from my ass. Wolfgang kissed me and I was temporarily distracted until he started pushing again. It hurt really, really bad but I didn’t want him to stop. When he was finally hilted inside of me he gave me a deep kiss. 

_ You’re doin’ good Creeper. _ Wolfgang reassured me. I kissed him again. He slowly rolled his hips and I moaned from the jolt of pleasure that went through my body. My cock was rock hard against Wolfgang’s well-muscled belly. I could feel his erection throbbing deep inside my body. 

Once my ass was adjusted to the giant intrusion Wolfgang pulled out slowly until he was halfway out then thrust back in with a little more force. I moaned unashamedly as Wolfgang fucked me. He groaned in agreement and started thrusting with even more vigor. 

I yelped when Wolfgang suddenly took my cock in his calloused hand and jerked me off in time with his thrusts. He growled in my ear and gave one more rough push before cumming deep inside me. Wolfgang swiped his hand over the head of my cock once more and then I was cumming. It spilled all over his hand. He let go of me and flopped down on me with his full weight. I groaned but stayed there. He was warm and he smelled good. We layed like that for a good twenty minutes before he finally pulled his limp cock out of my well stretched ass. 

Wolfgang grabbed a hand towel off one of the stove tops and wiped me down with brisk but gentle stokes. He then cleaned himself off and gave me a quick kiss. 

_ That was fun. _ He said in a completely wrecked voice. I nodded in agreement, too exhausted to say anything. Wolfgang lay back on the stove with me and gathered me into his arms. I grunted into his chest and went still.

_ เเเเเ _

When I woke up I was still snuggled on Wolfgang’s chest. I noticed I had drooled a little bit and my cheeks heated up in embarrassment. He lifted his head to look at me and then sat up.

_ Are you feeling better? _ Wolfgang asked, concerned. 

_ Yeah...I, uh, thanks Wolfgang. _ I stuttered. He smiled gently and pulled me into a kiss. 

_ You’re welcome. _ He whispered in my ear. He pulled me off his chest and set me down on the cold metal. I whimpered and tried to climb back on. He gave me a stern look and stood up. He grabbed his clothes and dressed slowly. 

_ Better get another look at this beauty before I cover it all up. _ Wolfgang teased me. I smiled and got up to hug him. He embraced me and handed me my armor. I slipped it on and prepared to leave. 

_ Come here Creeper. _ Wolfgang growled roughly. He kissed me surprisingly gently. I smiled when he pulled away. 

_ Hey. You better stop Jack before he makes a giant fucking omelet. _ Wolfgang told me. 

_ Will do, sir. _ I said back and saluted him. He chuckled in his rough tone and kissed me again. 

_ เเเเเ _

I was now on my way to defeat Chef Pepper Jack. He was a rather formidable foe and I was more than a little terrified to fight him. I made my way through the rooms of the zeppelin with great care. I was quiet and stealthy. When I finally found the area of the ship the Chef was hiding in I saw him playing cards with Wolfgang. My knees almost buckled when I saw him. 

Wolfgang winked suggestively at me. I gave him a quick smile and then motioned towards Chef Pepper Jack. He nodded and stood up. 

_ ‘Aight mate I gotta swing for real this time. _ Wolfgang growled at Pepper Jack. 

_ Okay Wolfy, I know the Queen likes you around for important missions. You be careful okay man? _ The Chef responded. Wolfgang winked at me as he walked out one of the side doors. 

_ Chef Pepper Jack! _ I yelled over the sounds of the unmanned kitchen. The Chef whipped around to look at me and then gave me a creepy smile. 

He pulled on his mixing glove and made it whir menacingly. He then leaped down and we engaged in battle. He may have looked overweight but he was made of pure strength. I almost lost but I managed to knock him out with the butt of my scythe. I quickly put him in his trap and replaced it on my belt. 

I walked over to the card table that Wolfgang and Pepper Jack had been playing at. On the table Wolfgang’s cards were arranged in a heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)  
> Stay tuned

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of sleeping so sorry  
> I don't have a beta reader so let me know if there are mistakes  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Please leave a comment or a kudos  
> It means so much!  
> I will try to update on a daily basis but writing is hard  
> So yeah  
> Hope you guys enjoyed!  
> Say tuned for more chapters I guess  
> Love you guys  
> And thanks for the support :)


End file.
